Forgotten Doll
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Madoka Amano meets a beautiful girl named Yume and instantly became friends with her. Yume tells her an incomplete story which she said that it's up to Madoka to complete it. No Yuri if you're wondering.


**Forgotten Doll**

* * *

**Me: *destroying stuff* Graa!**

**Gingka: What's with her? She not insane, she's gone mad. *dodges a flying chair***

**Kori: Yeah, her mother just took away her Ipad which means no fanfiction for the whole week.**

**Me: Grr! *eyes glowing blood red* I hate that woman! Now, I need to write this thing on a paper before I succeed in hacking her computer. *trashing parent's room***

**Kori: Just do the disclaimer and get outta here! *dodges a radio***

**Madoka: Riga does not own anything but her ideas.**

* * *

"Otosan! Could you play with me?" A seven year old Madoka Amano said while watching her father repairing a bunch of beys in his workroom. "I'm sorry sweetie, but daddy has a lot of work to do today." Her father replied. Madoka pouted as she walk back to her room with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Madoka sat in the corner of her big bed (for her, cause she's just seven). She can't believe that her father forgotten that today's her birthday. She started sobbing, She's always been alone, which she hated the feeling of it. Her father was a busy man and nobody wanted to be her friend.

Suddenly, her big watery eyes spotte a colourful gift box. She climb off her bed and pulled it out from under her desk. She read the little card attached to it.

_To my cute little daughter,_  
_Madoka Amano._

_Happy birthday my little cupcake! I'm sorry but I'm very busy too to celebrate with you this year. Can you celebrate yourself like always? The cake is in the fridge. Hope you like your present._

_From,_  
_Daddy._

Madoka sighed. Her father can't celebrate with her again, but at least he remembered. She hold the card with two hands on her chest. The maroon haired girl ran to the kitchen and brought the cake back to her room.

"I wish that I'll never feel lonely again..." The little girl wished. She said the same wish on her every birthday. She never stopped wishing for the same thing. Madoka ate the small cake by herself and unwrapped her present.

**-wakes up-**

**(Madoka's POV)**

I opened my eyes, only seeing the ceiling, not the present. I look around an suddenly remembered that I was in the basement. "Then, that was... just a dream?" I asked myself. "Lonely... I used to be lonely before... But now, I've you guys with me." I looked at the potrait I took with all the bladers that we've met during these three years after the battle with Nemesis. I smiled, sweetly.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" I heard a sweet voice called out from upstairs. "Yes, I'm coming!" I ran upstairs. It must be a customer.

I walked upstairs and found a sweet girl at about my age standing at the counter, looking around. She has a pair of purple eyes, long elegant purple hair that sways softly, warm peach skin, wore a beautiful purple dress and matching bey gears.

As she saw me, her eyes widened. Did i look that ugly or something is stuck on my face? "Are you Madoka Amano?" She asked. How did she know? "Yes, I am. Who are you?" She looked familiar. "Yume." She looked very happy to see me. "Oh! Yes! Madoka, can you help me repair my bey?" She took out her bey, Dream Meikyuu a shinning purple an silver bey. I gasped. "What did you do with it?" It was extremely damaged. "I kinda lost to a guy called Kyoya Tategami." She answered. "Here, gimme that. I'll repair it for you!" I leaded Yume into the basement.

We chatted while having Meikyuu repaired. She instantly became my friend because of her friendly nature. As I finished repairing her bey, It started raining outside. I saw Yume look troubled. "Don't worry, you can stay here until the rain stops. You can even stay here for the night." I said, earning a grateful smile from Yume. "Really? Thanks Madoka!" I guess she has no where to live like when Gingka first came here.

**-night-**

**(Yume's POV)**

Madoka treated me to dinner, she's still the nice hearted girl like before. It's too bad that i won't be seeing her anymore after today. "What's wrong Yume? Is the food that bad?" Madoka suddenly asked. She must've misunderstood me staring at her food, not eating it. "No Madoka, I was just thinking about something." I ate a spoonful of her Japanese fried rice. "Umm, It tasted wonderful!" I said. I guess she won't believe it cause I look like I'm faking it.

"Anyway, thank you for letting me stay here for the night." I thanked her. I must cherish this last and only day I get to spend with her. We chatted and played until bedtime, she let me sleep with her on her bed. She closed the lights and we started chatting again, that's what girls usually do when friends are having a sleepover right?

"Say Madoka, do you want to hear a story about a forgotten doll?" I asked her. "Okay, if it won't trouble you." She answered. I can see her excited face in the dark. "No it won't" I smiled.

"Once, there was a doll. It sat in the corner of an empty building. It wasn't abandoned, unwanted, dirty, thrown or damaged. It was clean and beautiful but forgottened. It was once a little girl's first friend. The little girl forgottened to bring her along as she moved to another place with her family.

The little doll sat in the corner, hoping that it's owner will come back and bring it back to a new home. After days and nights, the little doll sat in the same corner, wishing for the same thing. It cried softly every night, thinking about the fact that it's owner has already forgotten about it. But, it smiled brightly as the stars as she thought about the times she had with her little owner.

Two years has gone, it has already gave up on wishing that it's owner will ever come back for it. But, it wished that it could became a real girl and go on a search for it's owner no matter what.

On that same year on it's owner's birthday, it woke up and found itself turned into a real girl. She turned around and saw a fairy sitting beside her all night, smilling. She thanked the fairy but the fairy only replied with a shocking news. She told the doll that it could only stay as a real girl until it founded it's owner. It could only spend the whole day with her and will turn back into a doll on that same day on midnight.

The doll, who is now a girl travelled around the country an even followed news about her owner around the world but she didn't get to find her.

After three long years of searching, she finally found her..." I stopped, I couldn't say anything more than that. "What happened next?" Madoka asked curiously. "The story is still incomplete." That's all I could tell her. I felt my eyes shutting as I heard Madoka said, "What?". "You're the one who's gonna write the ending of the story. Goodnight... and thank you Madoka..." I fell asleep along with Madoka who didn't say anything before my last sentence.

**-Morning-**

**(Madoka's POV)**

"Good morning Yume... Yume?" I look beside me, there's no one but a doll in her place. I looked closely at the doll and suddenly understanded what Yume said last night.

That doll was her, Yume;  
The doll's owner was me, Madoka Amano;  
She can't finish the story because she don't know what will be the ending of it;  
That dream I had yesterday, was my memory;  
She looked familiar, because she was my birthday present that I got at seven.

I hugged it tightly, sobbing. "I'm sorry Yume. I remember now, your my first and best friend that I've ever had. Please come back and stay beside me as a real girl. Please. I'm sorry that I've forgotten." I cried. Why did I forgot about Yume?

**-flashback-**

I opened the present, stared at the purple themed doll. "I'll name you Yume (dream)!" I hugged it and annonced to Yume proudly. "You'll be my first and best friend forever!"

That night, I slept without a nightlight, cause I've got Yume with me;  
I looked happy everyday after that and never felt lonely anymore, cause Yume was with me;  
I enjoyed talking with Yume, cause she's my best friend.

Five years ago, I was forced to move. I was holding Yume in my hands before I left but I placed it on the floor because I need to help dad carry a box. I sudenly relized that I didn't bring it along and started crying for dad to bring me back to retrieve it but he bought a new one for me instead. It doesn't feel the same without Yume.

**-End Of Flashback-**

In the past three years, I was busy traveling around the world with Gingka and the others to save the world. After all the drama, I've already forgotten. I'm sorry Yume, I'll never forget about you anymore. "Don't worry Madoka, I never blamed you and I'm still here. I'll stay by you as a doll." I heard Yume's sweet voice in my head. "Yume..." I muttered. "I'll finish your story for you..."

**-After a week-**

"Madoka! Can you help me repair.. Huh? What are you doing Madoka?" Gingka ran into the shop with Pegasus. "I'm writting a story." I stood up and took Peagsus from him. He sat at my computer and read the tittle aloud. "Forgotten Doll." I sat down on my working desk. "What made you want to write this story?" Gingka asked. I replied with a mysterious smile. I glanced at Yume who was sitting beside my computer on my working desk.

* * *

**Me: That was long... And I finally hacked into my mom's computer! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *collapse***

**Yume: Hope you guys liked the story.**


End file.
